


Waving Through A Window - The Infernal Devices (Art)

by aveari



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Art, Link to the video is there too, Lyric art, Multi, but a hopeful end, this however is just the 50-some panels, this is canon compliant which means Pain, you should click this. it's good.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveari/pseuds/aveari
Summary: Definitely the longest lyric art I've ever made and quite possibly the best (though choosing a 'best' is like choosing a favorite child. I can't do it.)This was meant to be watched in video form above all, so there's a link in there, as well as all the panels. It's also on my tumblr at ave-ari and graysheronstairs (my tid blog).





	Waving Through A Window - The Infernal Devices (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the longest lyric art I've ever made and quite possibly the best (though choosing a 'best' is like choosing a favorite child. I can't do it.) 
> 
> This was meant to be watched in video form above all, so there's a link in there, as well as all the panels. It's also on my tumblr at ave-ari and graysheronstairs (my tid blog).

Video[ here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWpdTo9JiTw)

 

 


End file.
